


Our red string

by softwoohyun



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, it's so fluffy I'm doomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwoohyun/pseuds/softwoohyun
Summary: They say you will know when you've found your soulmate. Things will just feel so right and your red string will glow a bright red that you can somehow feel it bind you with your soulmate.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon / OC, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. of stage lights and music sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I intend to make it into a one shot but damn it go long. So i divided it into two chapters. It's my first time writing a golden child fic (kinda) and with this kind of perspective. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I chose to write it in a narrative point of view.

She finds it utterly adorable how Sungyoon always tries to look for her in the crowd whenever he is on stage. And when he finds her eyes, he smiles even wider, glowing so bright it blinded her. Sometimes, she still finds it hard to believe that she could call Sungyoon her beloved.

She first heard him sing in a cafe she always go to. She was minding her own business doing her school work on her laptop but his singing voice caught her attention. The melodic voice accompanied by the piano, she had to see who was the owner of such captivating voice.

She took a break from her work and decided to focus on his singing instead. As a music major, his voice surely captivated her. He has his eyes closed, so immersed in the melody of the piano, fingers moving so languidly it seems unreal to her.

She didn’t realise when actually she closed her eyes because now the pair of eyes she’s wanted to see is looking at her how she’s been looking at him; pure adoration and amazement.

The pair of eyes were so beautiful it made him look ethereal. She didn’t realise she was holding her breath for the moment they had their eyes locked. She knows by now her cheeks are flushed and her cheeks turned another shade of pink as he smiled at her.

Once he got off the stage, she had to gather herself again to continue with her work because it proved to be difficult to really focus with her assignment.

She grabbed her earphones and put on her usual studying playlist. She had just been able to continue with her work again when someone tapped her shoulder which caused her to jump a little.

“Mind if I sit here?” the angelic voice asked her and she was too shocked to say anything and just nodded her head timidly.

The cafe itself wasn’t crowded, it was a pretty calm evening considering it’s a weekday.

“I hope you liked my singing just now. It wasn’t my best though,” he said shyly.

‘ _If that wasn’t the best he could sing then how good is this guy?_ ’ she wondered to herself.

“I thought you were great though,” she said under her breath but he definitely caught her saying it. Her throat was parched all of a sudden and she was about to sip her coffee but was reminded that it was finished like 30 minutes ago as she stared at the empty cup. 

The atmosphere was awkward but it wasn’t anything uncomfortable. Seeing her cup of coffee empty, Sungyoon asked if she would like a cup of coffee and immediately after he got up and ordered them a cup of coffee each.

She decided then, there’s no point of trying to focus on her work because there’s no way she can do it now and also because she still has plenty of time before the submission date.

He came back with two cups of iced coffee and took his spot across of her again.

“Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself to you. I’m Choi Sungyoon,” he said as he hands her the coffee.

“Im Jieun,” she said as she thanked him for the cup of coffee.

They drank their coffees in silence, occasionally exchanging shy glances.

“I’ve never seen you sing here before. In fact, nobody ever goes up to that piano,” she asked him with curious eyes, hands clasped tightly on the cup of iced coffee to contain her nerves. She’s never been one to start a conversation with strangers but somehow, the person in front of her is different.

“I just moved to this area. My uncle owns this cafe and I kinda needed a place to stay,” he said leaning towards the table. He then explains how both him and his uncle came to an agreement that he will help around the cafe and he won’t have to worry about rent.

“I used to rent a room a bit further from here but it kinda got harder for me to commute to and back from the campus,” he said trying his best to not blush as they both made eye contact.

As they talk the awkward atmosphere slowly dissipated and was replaced with something more comfortable.

Apparently they both are going to the same university but are in different fields of study and that Sungyoon is in a year above her.

“You know, this is my first time talking to a philosophy major. I thought philosophy majors would be a bit more chaotic,” she said carefully to not offend him.

And again, she felt her breath stuck at her throat for the nth time that night at as she heard him laugh.

“Not all of us are chaotic, you know. Same goes to me too. It’s actually my first time coming across a music major,” nervousness written all over his face. She just brushed him off, saying his singing was good that it threw her off a little.

They continued their conversation until her phone interrupted their conversation. Seeing the text from her roommate asking her whereabouts that she realised it was already 8 o’clock. She replied to her roommate quickly and put her phone aside.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise the time,” he said apologetically to her, hands rubbing the back of his neck, face graced with a small shy smile.

“It’s okay, i’m at fault too. I had a nice talk, it kinda feels a bit sad to end it,” she said only realising a moment later what she just said.

She was trying to stop herself from becoming a furious blushing mess when Sungyoon handed her his phone. She looked at him, confused.

“Give me your number and this conversation won’t end here,” eyes filled with sincerity, the tip of his ears turning slightly red, trying to tell her he feels the same as she did. She typed in her number on his phone and handed it back to him.

She was about to reply to her roommate’s new text when her phone rang.

“And now, you have my number too,” he said with a smile so bright that she thought her heart stopped beating for a moment.

“Do you live nearby?” he asked as they headed for the front door.

As the front door opened, the cold autumn breeze greeted them and instead of answering Sungyoon’s question she let out a small squeal, shocked by the sudden cold breeze.

At that moment, Sungyoon thought if soulmates were real, she was his soulmate.

“I live just a few blocks away from here,” she said after regaining her composure back.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home,” he offered.

They walk close to each other, hands sometimes brushing shyly against one another. They were both unsure of each other’s feelings but one thing was for sure. Fate had destined them together, invincible red string binding each other’s ring finger.

“Here we are,” she said as they arrived at her apartment complex.

“I’ll text you,” he said as he told her to go on ahead and he’ll see her in. And at that moment, she was sure she wanted Sungyoon around for a long time.

True to his words, as soon as she got into her apartment he texted her asking if she’s safely inside. ‘ _I really want him around for a very long time_ ’

This was two years ago when they first met at the very same cafe they are in right now, Sungyoon shining ever so brightly under the stage lights, voice so clear and melodic. Eyes roaming through the crowd in the cafe and settling into hers, sometimes throwing her a few winks.

Sungyoon had graduated last year and she will graduate at the end of the month. Sungyoon had gotten a job at a middle school in town after he graduated and moved out of his uncle’s place. he still occasionally sings at his uncle’s cafe when he visits though.

She is currently an intern at an entertainment company as an assistant to a composer. She agreed with Sungyoon to meet up after she was done with work at the cafe as they were both eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

“I have a surprise for you,” he had said.

So there she was, sitting and enjoying her boyfriend’s delicate voice singing to her favourite song. As the song ended, she was ready to welcome her boyfriend to the chair next to her but he just stayed there in front of the piano.

Sungyoon started playing a new tune unfamiliar to her. As the tune goes, he looked at her in the eyes and she knew then that the song is his surprise.

The lyrics were beautiful, the melody of the piano accompanying his voice amped the sentimental value of the song to the both of them. As he got off the stage, walking towards her with a smile that she can’t read.

“Did you like the surprise?” he asked her, hands fondly tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ears.

“I wrote it myself. I hope I made my music major girlfriend proud,” he said as he sipped her coffee, eyes expectant to hear his girlfriend’s feedback.

“It’s perfect, as always, thank you,” her thumb delicately tracing soft patterns on the back of Sungyoon’s hand.

She embedded the smile her boyfriend had on his face in her memory because like all of his other smiles, she wants to cherish them all.

“I’m just so proud of you and I love you so much. So, I figured why not write you a song?” he said, eyes fixed on their intertwined fingers.

“I do mean all of the words I sang though, I want to spend my forever with you,” the beautiful pair of eyes was filled with determination.

“And I want to spend my forever with you too.” she replied, eyes tender with love and their invincible red string glowing so bright promising them an eternity together. 

“We do need my mom’s permission first though,” her eyes were gleaming. Sungyoon had introduced her to his family last year. His family, just like Sungyoon, are very nice people and welcomed her into the family straight away.

She had been meaning to introduce him to her mom but they would have to drive a bit further out of town. It’s always been just her and her mom and it would mean a lot if they both asked for her permission before they proceed with something more serious.

“Let’s go see mom this weekend. We don’t have anything planned,” he said as they were both walking back to their apartment, arms linked with each other. She hummed in agreement and mused herself with the puffs of air that escapes in the winter air as Sungyoon talks.

It was finally the weekend and Sungyoon caught himself staring at their bedroom ceiling. ‘ _I’m so nervous. It wasn’t as intense to ask for mom and dad’s permission._ ’ He then felt the sheets rustle and a warm hand crept to his side, short and even breaths tickling his neck.

‘ _It’s for our forever_ ,’ he said softly, planting a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled closer to him and his heart melts at the sight of his soon to be wife in his embrace. He couldn’t resist himself from kissing the tip of her nose.

Her eyes fluttered open and Sungyoon muttered a soft good morning. She hums and hugged him closer, placing a kiss at the base of his neck. It was so precious and he wanted nothing more than this for the rest of his life.

As much as they both enjoyed their morning cuddles, they do have to get going as it’s an important day for both of them. They got ready and packed all the things they needed for the short trip to her hometown.

They stopped by a florist to buy her mom’s favourite pink hydrangeas and pink baby’s breath. The car ride was filled with long and meaningful conversation between the two lovers and Sungyoon sometimes singing to the songs being played on the radio to ease his nerves.

It took them a couple of hours to finally reach their destination and when they finally arrived, his nerves were all over the place.

“Don’t worry. I know she’ll love you,” his love said calmly and took his hand as they both walked forward.

She placed the bouquet they bought earlier on her grave. The last she visited her was a few months back on her mother’s birthday. Sungyoon had to leave town for work so she visited her alone.

“Hi, mom. This is him, the person I talked to you about the other day,” she said fondly, hands wrapped around her beloved.

She has her eyes fixed on him as her beloved starts talking to her mother. He knows how much it meant to her for them to ask for her mother’s permission to get married, as traditional as it sounds.

“I hope you can grace us with your blessing for our marriage. I promise I’ll do everything in my will to make her happy and live an easy life,” strong arms brings her closer to him, eyes brimming with tears as he uttered those words.

“I love her with all my heart and I’ll be damned if I break my promises to her,” he said, eyes looking deep into her glazed pair.

At those words, the wind started to greet them softly. They both took it as the blessing that they came here for under the clear blue skies with bare hearts and silent promises.

“I love you, Choi Sungyoon,” tears now streaming down her cheeks, heart bursting with happiness as they both embraced each other.


	2. of silent tears and beating hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As emotions were running high, he finally got the relief he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I swear this chapter was shorter but as I was editing it, it got longer and longer sighhh. 
> 
> Also heads up! I cried as I wrote this because I had to put a little (I promise just a teeny bit to provoke your emotions) angst in it.

She was walking down memory lane as soon as she entered her home after visiting her mother’s grave, feelings raw as she walked into a now empty home. The house that was once filled with her mother’s scent, filled with her mother’s laughter is now quiet, scent slowly fading away.

A warm hand slid around her into a hug. It’s been awhile since she stepped into the house. She made sure the house was well kept and hired people to clean the house once in awhile. She left the house as soon as she got the offer from a university to further her studies.

“It’s been awhile,” her breath shuddered, leaning into her love’s warmth. She never had the heart to rent out the house and she’d be crazy to sell the house because her mother was able to buy the house with her hard work and endless shifts.

The house was as how she left it about four years ago and her heart grew melancholic. Everywhere she looked she could see glimpses of her mother. Before she knew it, a lone tear had escaped, running down her cheeks.

He hugged her close knowing how much it meant to her to be coming back to this house, her beloved home. Sungyoon wiped the tears from her face tenderly, warm palms resting on her soft cheeks.

“Let’s clean this place a little,” she said as she pulled herself together, breathing deeply.

She walked to the living room and opened the windows slightly to allow the cool winter air to replace the stagnant air inside the house. They both removed the white cloths covering the furnitures and started sweeping the floor. The house wasn’t big but it was enough for her and her mother back then.

They were done by lunch time, both of them sitting close on the couch, limbs tangled with each other. The windows are now closed and the warm air from the heater providing a comfortable and cozy vibe for the both of them.

“What do you want for lunch?” he asked her, hands going through her soft raven hair. She hummed, content with the way they are now. As much as she likes staying like this with her beloved, she can feel her hunger slowly rising.

She kept thinking on what to eat and as she was about to ask Sungyoon what he felt like eating, she heard his stomach growl. They both laughed, Sungyoon’s face turning slightly red from embarrassment as he wasn’t expecting his stomach to growl that loudly

“Let’s just eat ramyeon. We need to go for a quick grocery run though. Can you wait that long?” she teased him, fingers poking his stomach playfully.

They put on their thick jackets and scarves to protect themselves from the winter wind.

“Let’s go feed your tummy!” she exclaimed happily, feeling light on her feet.

She wrote a short list so that they have enough for the weekend because she wants to spend the most time she can in her home with her beloved. There’s no telling when she’ll be back there again.

They walked through every isle at the grocery store making sure they had everything they needed. When she wasn’t looking, Sungyoon had grabbed a bar of chocolate and a tub of ice cream because he knows she would want something sweet to help her cope with the overwhelming feelings of being back in her home. That’s one of the similarities they both had. They’ll crave for sweets after being emotionally drained.

After ensuring they had all that they needed, they proceeded to the checkout counter and headed straight back home. Once inside the warmth of the house, they went straight to the kitchen to start with lunch.

Lunch was a simple affair, just them with a pot of ramyeon on the dining table.

“I’m saying this not to flatter you or because you’re my girlfriend but damn you make the best ramyeon,” he said, mouth full with ramyeon.

“Okay, one; as adorable as you are, please don’t talk with your mouth full. Two, it’s just ramyeon, love.” hands reaching out to wipe the ramyeon broth from her love’s chin. He just smiled sheepishly, appreciating the fond gesture from his love.

They decided to take a break after lunch and just lounge in the living room. Sungyoon was lying down on the couch, his love resting next to him, head resting on his strong shoulders. They settled on watching a random movie after flicking through the channels and not finding anything they want to watch.

As his love traced random shapes on his chest, breathing getting even, he slowly fell asleep. He blamed it on fatigue because he could barely sleep the night before, too nervous to finally meet her mother, the woman who had brought his love to the world.

Seeing that Sungyoon’s deep in slumber, she got up and took out a thick blanket from the closet and draped it on her sleeping love to keep him warm. She stared tenderly at the love of her life’s sleeping face. He looks so peaceful, she could stare at his beautiful face all day long and not get tired of that face.

She straightened her back and walked towards her room. She slid open the door and memories came flooding in. She can see her mom joke about her plushie collection and fondly tucking them back to their position, sometimes making funny voices while playing with her plushies. Her mom would drape a blanket around her as she fell asleep on her study table and putting her stuff so it won’t disturb her.

She smiled fondly as she held a photo frame. In it is a picture of her mom with her on their last christmas together. The thought of not having her mom with her every christmas never came across her mind back then and to think that it was their last, she would’ve made her mom her favourite food like she requested.

‘ _If you live with regrets in your heart, will you ever be able to live happily?_ ’ her mother once said to her when she was in middle school. She had asked her mother about her father who left them both for another woman.

She put the frame back to its place and walked to her mother’s bedroom. Her hands trembled as she slid the door open. It was like how she had left the room years back. It was as if her mother would come running back home to her in the cold winter air.

She walked to her mother’s vanity table, hands immediately opening the first drawer. Her mother would always put their pictures together in there. ‘ _It’s so that I’ll always have you close when you continue your studies_ ,’ her mother had said.

She looked through their pictures together, smiling fondly as every memory runs through her. She puts the pictures on her mother’s vanity so that she doesn’t forget to bring it back with her. She made her way to her mom’s bed and recalling how she would run to her mom’s room whenever there’s a thunderstorm to hide under her blanket.

“ _Mommy’s here to save you from the mean storm_ ,” her mom would always come and find her there, all curled up, eyes teary. She sat there for awhile, looking around the room. She can see her mother everywhere.

She was about to leave the room when the back of her foot accidentally kicked something underneath her mother’s bed. ‘ _That’s weird. She never puts anything under her bed_ ,’ she thought to herself and crouched next to the bed.

It’s a little dusty which tells her it’s been there for a while and the people who cleaned the house didn’t put it there. She took the box out carefully, not knowing what’s the content of the box.

She sat on the floor, back facing the door. She took a long breath and opened the box. Inside it were sealed letters. She took one out and recognised her mother’s handwriting immediately.

Every envelope has different things written on it. She took out a few and read what’s written on the envelope.

‘W _hen you need assurance_ ’

‘W _hen you’re unsure_ ’

‘Y _our 20th birthday_ ’

‘W _hen I’m no longer with you_ ’

Her eyes began tearing up again. her mother had written up all these letters for her, for every possible occasion she will face in the future. She took the envelope that contained her mother’s letter for when she’s no longer with her and opened it to read its contents.

“ _To my dearest Jieun,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave you so soon. I don’t know when you will read this but when you read this, know that no matter where you are, I will always be with you and cheering you on._

_By the time you read this, it must mean I have died and I hope that I died in the warmth of our home with you holding me._

_Death is inevitable, my dear. I hope you learnt to accept my passing too._

_Jieun-ah, mommy loves you so much. It hurts me that I have to write this letter for you. I wish when you read this, we’ve both lived a happy content life and I died peacefully._

_Whatever you’re doing now, I hope you are happy and content with your life. I hope you’re living a happy life and not dwell on my death for too long because I know you so well, my child. Please, for my sake, don’t dwell on my death for too long. I won’t be able to rest peacefully if you continue to dwell on my passing._

_My last wish is for you to live on, even after I’m no longer with you. I’ll always be looking after you from heaven, maybe try to sneak out from time to time just to see smile. Perhaps, then you’ll already have a family of your own and have little kids running around your house. I hope I was able to witness all that before I die._

_When you’re feeling sad or confused, know that I’ll always be there with you to comfort you. I may not be there physically but know that my soul will always guide you, protect you from harm’s way. In a way, I’ll be your guardian angel._

_I don’t know how death will greet me but I hope when he greets you, he will be nice to you. If he isn’t I shall go to him himself and smack him for hurting my baby._

_My dearest daughter, I love you so much. To the moon and back, in this life to the next. You’ll always be my baby girl. I’ll still choose to be your mother in the next life and I don’t wish for any other daughter than you._

_My precious angel, I’ve lived a happy life and I wish you will live a happy life too. Till we reunite again, I love you my precious daughter._

_Love, mom_.

_P/s: I hope you’re smiling reading this instead of crying. I tried my best to not make this letter sad because your tears are too precious._ ”

By the time she finished reading the letter, she was crying hard, silent sobs escaping her. Why hasn’t she noticed this box earlier? She folded the letter back neatly and put it back in the envelope. She went through the box again and read the letter meant for her 20th birthday even though it was four years late.

As she was going through the box, Sungyoon entered her mom’s room and found his love sitting on the floor with silent sobs.

“I knew I’d find you here,” he said as he gently hugged her, trying to ease her sobs.

“I found this box under mom’s bed. It’s filled her handwritten letters,” she said between sobs.

She took one out knowing it wasn’t meant for her but for her other half. She handed it to Sungyoon, pulling herself in between the space of his stretched out legs.

He opened the letter carefully as she laid her head against his sturdy chest and asks her love to read the letter aloud. On the envelope, it wrote ‘ _To her forever_ ’.

“ _To my Jieun’s forever,_

_I can’t believe I’m writing this letter. I can’t imagine my baby girl being married to the love of her life. I wrote this letter the first time Jieun talked to me about a boy she liked then it hit me, ah I have to let my daughter go one day. Such a mom thing to say huh?_

_If you’re reading this, I guess you are the one for my daughter. I’m unsure whether by the time you read this letter I’ll be around or not. If I am, then you shallknow that I welcome you to this small family of ours and I’m grateful that you and Jieun found each other._

_If I’m no longer around when you read this, I give you my blessing to your marriage although I know Jieun would’ve gone to my grave with you to ask for my blessing. She’s so precious, please cherish her for all your life. She’s my only daughter. Also, knock some sense into her. She’s been watching too much dramas._

_She may lack in certain areas but I hope you will be patient with her and accept her as she is like how she accepted me with all of my flaws. I’m an awesome mom, don’t get me wrong but moms make little mistakes too sometimes._

_I shall now address you as my child too and I shall love you like your mother loves you and spoil you as much as I spoil my Jieun._

_Do not worry much. Jieun is as she comes, very straightforward if not blunt. She has a few adorable quirks that I wished she would show to other people. I hope you’ve found all of those quirks. If you did, please tell me so that we can both talk about how adorable she is together (I’ve wanted to do that all my life)._

_I didn’t even want to think about this initially but I’ve always told Jieun that death is inevitable. Therefore, if I was not given the gift to witness my daughter’s big day, I need you to promise me she wouldn’t walk down the wedding hall alone. Break the traditions by all means. Jieun has this traditional wedding in her head and I’ve never agreed with that. It’s way to cheesy. Walk together with her, begin your new chapter as equals (might as well put Jieun a little bit- just a little- higher)._

_My child, I wish you all the happiness in the world to the both of you and to you, her forever, cherish her and love her. Don’t worry, I’ll be around to look after the both of you. Live happily till the end of your lives._

_Love, mom._

_P/s: You might already know this, but try to be with her when there’s a thunderstorm and hold her close. If you can’t be there for her, call her or text her and she’ll be fine then. And if you are to plan a surprise for her, I advice you against it. I did it once and she cried so hard because she got so scared. Also, if you cheat on her or hurt her, I shall send all the ghouls to haunt you for the rest of your life._ ”

And to that they both sat in silence on the floor, her back against his chest. He rests his head on her shoulder, tears flowing freely, finally able to breathe.

“I wish I could’ve met your mom,” voice soft and raw. They held each other close, fingers intertwined with each other.

“Do you want me to take the chocolate and ice cream now?” she joked, a smile gracing her face, eyes puffy from the tears she shed, head turned towards her boyfriend who’s trying to calm himself down. The letter from her mom was something Sungyoon never knew he needed. To really get her blessing, to finally be able to call the girl in his arms really his, to be able to live their lives together.

He let out a small laugh at her joke. How the table’s turned and it’s not that his love would be the one who needed the chocolate but him.

“I love you,” she said turning in his arms to face the love of her life. She brought her palms to his face and wiped the tears away. He leaned into the warm palms and brought his hands up to stroke her cheeks softly, thumbs brushing on her swollen eyes and red cheeks.

“And I love you too, you precious little bean,” he said kissing her lips softly, tears falling again, hearts bursting with happiness, both of them feeling a little tug on their ring fingers as the red string glowed ever so brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Fluff isn't something that easy to write (which is why I always opt for angst and stuff).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I did sungyoon justice with my shitty writing :)


End file.
